C'est Fini
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Hundirse en el caos puede ser el fin.


**Renuncia:** Todo a DC y respectivamente.  
 **Nota:** Tabla Angst- minutitos [LJ]  
 **Tema:** #20- Hundimiento  
 **Adv: PwP.** Cuando comencé a escribirlo sé que tenía un plot pero... se fue  
Toque sensible con respecto a diferentes formas de abuso.

 **n/a:** Inspirado en Detective Comics #23.2 Harley Quinn #1  
Disculpen esto, simplemente, disculpen.

* * *

 **C'est Fini**

 **.**

Piensa que todos los límites en este mundo son demasiado delgados, casi anoréxicos –ella se lo diagnosticaría, como de esas ramitas flaquitas que te encuentras cuando caminas por una calle cualquiera y muy turbia en una tarde de otoño. Una ramita que _alguien_ podría pensar que ha sido puesta en tu camino para ser _quebrada._  
Y ella la quiebra.  
(Los malos hábitos son difíciles de corregir cuando eres una insurrecta. Y eso no es una disculpa, es una excusa.

¿Qué más da?)

De todas formas toda esa mierda de los límites, los trastornos, la cortesía y el juicio, no es más que una mera herramienta para el control de las masas, un concepto vacío y que si analizas un poco, sus cimientos se vienen abajo. Se quiebra, ¡como las ramitas!

¿O no es así?  
Disculparla de nuevo, nunca fue muy perspicaz… o lucida. Siempre fue tan solo una chica.

Una rubia de genes recesivos puros nacida en la inmundicia y en el caos. Una más del montón. Tú sabes, de ese montón que tiene la suerte de criarse en una familia para nada funcional, una familia de retrato, como cualquier otra. Nacida en el caos, criada en él y por él. Tal vez por eso se ha aferrado tanto al orden, al verdadero concepto del orden.

Y hablando de eso.

Gotham se ve bonita hundida en el orden. Con sus luces estrafalarias de los autos patrulleros siendo reflejadas en los vidrios de los edificios prendidos fuegos, sus transeúntes aturdidos y excitados por el terror, y estruendoso sonido de una ciudad viva, viva y sufriendo.

—Es preciosa. Sí lo puedes ver, ¿no es cierto? —hay cierta angustia en el tono de su voz. Pero no lo piensa demasiado, cavilar siempre ha sido una manera de autodestrucción— ¡Ahg! El arte es tan incomprendido a veces —suspira, con el pulgar apuntando hacia al frente y estrechando los ojos.

Su obra de arte; su ciudad hundida en el orden del caos.

La termodinámica es una rama de la física que describe los estados del equilibro dinámico a… En fin, la teoría de todo: la vida, la muerte, la existencia, la destrucción, la creación, el mundo y etcétera. Al menos a su manera de entender las cosas, la termodinámica lo explica casi todo.  
El segundo principio de la termodinámica establece la imposibilidad de revertir los estados y como el sistema se estanca en ese mismo equilibrio; la entropía o la magnitud que da una noción del desorden.  
En otras palabras, el orden del caos.

Es un mundo caótico. Lo puedes ver en la fragilidad de la vida, es tan difícil vivir y tan fácil morir, tanto que la muerte puede tomar formas inesperadas. Como el rostro de la perversión de un depredador y su mirada especializada en encontrar presas dispuestas a corromperse. Es un payaso psicopático, su amado, su creador, el alguien para la ramita, quien le dio la muerte en su segunda vida.

Es por eso que el caos y el orden existen. Como Harley Quinn y Harleen Quinzel. Como su odiado amado y el odiado amado de su amado. Existen y son la cara de una moneda, no hay uno sin el otro. Pero no como Harley Quinn y el Joker.

—No entiendo porque sigues buscándolo —inquiere Floyd rasgando la apatía.

—Es por lo que dijiste tú. Soy una bala sin objetivo.

Desde que llego al mundo de manera no planeada, en ese hospital negligente y con su familia disfuncional, estuvo condenada a la nada.

" _Pero ya no más."_

Hay una manera de cortar con un círculo vicioso.

—Oye _cow-cute-bo_ y, creo que eso tuyo, lo de experto tirador sin fallas, está un poco desactualizado.

— ¿Eh?

Así como el orden ha asimilado el caos, cortar con un círculo vicioso no significa más que adueñarse de él.

—Oh… Es que la mejor bromista que este mundo conocerá se acaba de adueñar de ese título.


End file.
